


Panacea

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel 616
Genre: Cramps, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Menstruation, ice cream makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has cramps. Carol has ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panacea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just a quick ficlet for beardsley, who wasn't feeling well. A panacea is a supposedly-mythical cure-all, and the Greek goddess of the same.
> 
> This was originally posted [to tumblr](http://shinykari.tumblr.com/post/53851056788/ficlet-carol-jess-cramps-ice-cream).

"Open the damn door, Jess!"

Jess grimaced and turned over, smashing her face into the back of the couch. "No, go away."

Carol pounded on the door harder. "Don't make me fly in through your window."

"You try it, and I'll call Tracy and tell her you're flying, against doctor's orders," Jess mumbled. There was a pause, then the click of a key in a lock. Jess groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have given you that key," she muttered.

Carol just laughed and set a grocery bag down on her counter. "You look like shit."

"If I'd known I was having company, I would have dressed up," she snarked back, cradling her arm against her midsection. "But since no one invited you, you get me in all my day-off, cramp-y glory."

"I brought ice cream," Carol sing-songed. "And trashy disaster movies. I know it'll make you feel better seeing people other than us blow stuff up and decimate cities."

Jess wrinkled her nose. "What flavor?"

"Cookie dough and butter pecan."

She huffed out a resigned sigh and scooted over, leaving one couch cushion free. "Fine, you can stay. But only because you brought ice cream."

Carol grinned and opened the cabinet to find two bowls. "Aw, you say that like I'm going to believe you. It's so cute."

"Shut it, Danvers," she growled.

"Keep that up and I won't add the marshmallow fluff to yours."

Jess narrowed her eyes. "I'll zap you."

"You're adorable when you're on your period."

She flopped back on the couch, wincing when the motion jarred her angry uterus. "You're mean."

"I know," Carol said, but Jess could hear the smile in her voice. "Sometimes you need mean."

Jess's only response was to stick her tongue out at her friend.


End file.
